She's Still In My Head
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: Ever since he left her 6 months ago, he's been living in misery. And one day, he starts feeling even worse. Will Alvin be able to figure out what's wrong with himself? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: She's Still In My Head

_****__**HEY GUYS UM...SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANYTHING, BUT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH THE FLU. GOD, THE FLU SUCKS. ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER STORY THAT SORT OF JUMPED INTO MY MIND. ******__THIS IS THE CGI VERSION JUST TO LET YOU KNOW._

* * *

_**She's Still In My Head**_

He missed her so badly. He wanted to see her again. For the past 6 months of living without her, he had been living in misery. He missed everything about her, even though it was his idea to leave her. And not a day before the one special day of their lives. The one day that would have kept them together forever. The one day that they both would have cherished forever. Their Wedding Day.

Alvin slowly sat up from his bed and moaned silently, until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He groaned and grasped onto the spot where it hurt the most and an unexpected yet familiar and high pitched chuckle was heard. His eyes went wide because he knew exactly who it belonged to. He looked around his dark bedroom and yet nobody was there.

"Am I seriously hearing things now?" Alvin murmurs to himself tiredly.

He sighed and the pain had finally died down. He got up from his bed and put on a pair of blue jeans he had worn last night along with a white undershirt then tiredly headed downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of cereal and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed his remote from off the table and turned on the 70 inch TV in front of him.

_"Good morning and welcome to 'Channel 3 News." _The guy on the TV said. _"The search continues for superstar and lead singer of The Chipmunks, Alvin Seville who has been missing in Los Angeles for over 6 months now. Authorities remain unsure if there are signs of foul play or-"_

Before the news reporter could say anything else, Alvin quickly changed the channel and suddenly, his head started to have that painful feeling again. He completely dropped the bowl and grasped onto it and just like before, that same chuckle was heard once again. He shot up from the couch and whispered:

"Stop." But the pain and the chuckling continued. "Stop." Same result. "STOP!"

And to his relief, it finally did and he started panting calmly.

"What's happening to me?" He sighed. He soon noticed the mess of spilled Reese's Puffs on the carpet.

He groaned in frustration and headed back to the kitchen. He grabbed a couple paper towels from the counter and then went back to the living room and picked up the bowl that now had a long crack on it and placed it on the table. He then cleaned up the spilled milk and the cereal pieces and threw away the wet and dirty paper towels.

His day was coming off pretty strange. First, the pain in his head, then the chuckling...what could be next?

"Maybe...I just need a some fresh air." He decided. "I wanted to go out to eat anyway."

He headed upstairs and walked back into his bedroom and put on his red t-shirt with his signature yellow 'A' on it. The next were his red and white tennis shoes and then his orange Athens jacket. And finally were his black sunglasses that he pretty much enjoyed wearing even if it's rainy or in the daytime.

As soon as he put them on, his head had started hurting again and he growled for a few seconds and shook his head. But when he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, he made wide eyes and gasped when he saw..._her_. The chipette that he was meant to be with. Brittany Miller.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked. He shrieked in fear and slipped back until he tripped and landed hard on his back. "What're you afraid of?"

He groaned in pain but managed to lift himself up from off the floor and to his surprise, she wasn't there anymore. He stared at the mirror for a few seconds and said:

"Great now I'm hearing _and _seeing things." Now he _definitely _wanted to get out of the house for a little while. He went back downstairs and out his front door, revealing a dark and cloudy day.

"Well...so much for fresh air." He complained. Since the restaurant that he usually goes to wasn't that far, he decided to just walk. Which was probably what he needed anyway. He walked off the porch of his apartment and headed off into the practically empty streets of...New York. Good thing it was a work day for most people.

* * *

**(**8 1/2 minutes later: **Alvin's P.O.V.)**

It was only 10 more minutes until I arrived at the restaurant and the good thing is...my head hasn't started-"

"Aaagh!" I exclaimed gripping onto my head after my head had flashed again. The pain was so unbearable that I practically started staggering a bit until my back landed against a wall. And then the chuckling and the voices had came back again.

_"Alvin." _I hear her voice call me in my head.

"Leave...me...alone." I mumbled in between grunts.

_"Baby, I miss you." _

"Cut it out."

_"I love you." _

"Stop IT!" I shout, which it finally did.

I began panting heavily and shake my head. I continued to walk to my destination in pain, frustration and nervousness. Why is this happening to me? Every few minutes, my head just started hurting and I end up hearing her voice and seeing her everywhere. Why won't the thoughts go away? Why can't I just try to forget her already? Why...is she still in my head?

_"She stays alone,_

_Never sheds a single tear." _

My head started flashing again and this time...it didn't really hurt that much. I then saw another image of her beautiful face. Her diamond blue eyes, her beautiful smile...everything.

_"She stays in the coolest moods.  
_

_Clearly woman of the year.  
_

_She and all her girlfriends,  
_

_they go out dressed to win." _

My head stopped flashing and I was back to seeing things normally. And what I was surprised with was rain. I must have been in a trance for a while because there was already a puddle right below me. I looked at it, but it wasn't my reflection yet again. It was hers. She was staring directly at me with that same loving smile, but I just stared at it with a frown.

_"I try so hard to forget her." _

The pain came back and I clenched my eyes and grasped onto it.

_"Ah, but she's still in my head. She's still in my head._

_She's still in my head. She's still in my head. _

_Oh, she's still in my head. (Forever my fiancee)_

_She's still in my head. (The pains not okay.)_

_She's still in my head. (Oh, why won't it go away?)" _

My head calmed down and I just kept walking along. But now I was surprised with something scarier. There were people passing by...but they all looked like...Brittany. I made wide eyes and started glancing left and right. All I could see was Brittany and every one that I saw stared directly back at me. I then felt the need to just run, and that's exactly what I did.

_"Make me want to,_

_Make me miss you. _

_Make me wonder where we are,_

_Then forget you._

_Girl remind me, just who we are._

_We were oh so close, and now so far." _

"Baby, why're you acting like this?" I hear her voice ask me. But I knew it wasn't really her.

"Stop." I moaned as I just continued running.

"Where are you going, Alvin? I need you. I love you." I stopped as soon as she said that and I was given another major headache. I leaned against another nearby wall and I could hear Brittany's voice singing something to me._  
_

_"I thought you were by my side. (I love you)_

_You made me cry. (Baby)_

_It was yours (It was yours)_

_I was yours (I was yours) _

_For sure (For sure)" _

Hearing those words almost made me feel even worse. I ran away again as fast as I could. I didn't care if my head hurt or not. I had to get away. I just had to get away. I ran as fast as I could, no matter how many Brittany's there were.

_"She's still in my head. (x6) _

_Forever my fiancee_

_She's still in my head. The pains not okay.)_

_She's still in my head. __(Oh, why won't it go away?)"_

After the last 5 minutes I needed, I finally reached the restaurant that I wanted to go to. I quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut. I ignored the confused glares I was receiving and started breathing for air.

"Alvin?" I heard a voice call me. I looked to see who it is and it was a friend of mine, Dylan who was also glaring at me confused. "Are you okay?"

"...I...I don't think so." I breathed out.

"Jeez, you look terrible. Have you eaten anything?"

"No...not really."

"Alright, come on. I'll order you something." He insists. I nod in agreement and follow him to a nearby table. I didn't want to tell him about my headaches and everything because I didn't want him to think I was going crazy. All I could do was hope that nothing happens to me while I'm here.

* * *

_**OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER 1 OVERALL. WHAT YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT? OF COURSE NOT. ANYWAY, THE ORIGINAL SONG IS CALLED 'SHE LIVES IN MY LAP' BY OUTKAST. I SPICED UP THE LYRICS A BIT THOUGH. SO, WILL ALVIN FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? IF SO, HOW WILL HE DEAL WITH IT? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Worse

_**HEY IT'S ME. SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. SO TO MAKE IT UP, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO 'SHE'S STILL IN MY HEAD'. ENJOY.**_

**P.S: Chipmunksforlife: Dude, is that Randy Orton? The 'Apex Predator'?! He's one of my favorite wrestlers. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.)**

I sat there in silence as I just stared at the full plate of spam and eggs that Dylan ordered for me. But somehow, I didn't exactly feel hungry at the moment. Maybe it was because of the weird experience I just had.

"So...what was that earlier?" I hear Dylan ask me. I didn't answer him though. My mind was still in shock a little. "Alvin."

"I...I dunno." I replied not looking at him at all.

"So, you have no idea why you just barged in here like you saw a ghost?"

"...Nope." I mumbled.

I glanced up at him and he shrugged and went back to eating his own breakfast. I on the other hand just looked out the window. And after a few seconds, that sudden pain in my head started happening again. I grunted and grasped onto the spot with a hard grip.

_"Alvin." _I heard Brittany's voice call me again.

"No." I whispered.

_"Alvin."_

"M-make it stop." I begged. But her voice, the pain, it just kept going.

_"Where are you?" _She asked.

"L...l-leave...m-me..."

_"I miss you."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted with complete rage.

I heard a loud **"CRASH" **in the background and the pain finally went away, allowing me to quickly open my eyes as I started panting heavily. I see Dylan looking at me with a shocked expression on his face, as well as a few other people that were sitting behind him. I then glanced down and saw that my plate was missing. And the table looked like it was clawed on the side a bit.

I looked behind me and saw a mess of eggs on the wall, while my plate on the other hand was lying on the floor in pieces with a bit of spam added with it. I should have figured this was going to happen.

"Alvin...?" I hear Dylan call me. "Who are you talking to?"

"I...I-I..." I stutter.

"Dude, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I...I'm fine. Just a headache that's all."

"Then who were you screaming at? And why'd you slam your plate on the wall?" He asked me quizzically. I didn't answer him though, which made him glare at me even harder. "Alvin."

"I don't know." I lied then sighed. "Look, I think I'm gonna go now. I should probably go get some rest."

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't even touched your breakfast...not that it matters anymore since it's on the floor."

"Yeah...I'm sure." That being said, I sat up from the chair, ignored the shocked glares from other people, and walked out the restaurant. But for some reason, as soon as I took the first step I started feeling a little dizzy. But that didn't stop me from walking away from the restaurant.

The dizziness didn't stop until 3 minutes later, which made me a bit relieved. Until that... _painful _feeling in my head had followed along with it. I winced and leaned against a nearby wall while grasping onto my head.

"No...not again." I growled.

_"Alvin." _Brittany's voice called me.

"No..."

_"Why did you leave me?" _

"S-Stop."

_"I need you." _

"Leave me alone." I begged. "Leave me ALONE!" I started running once again. But the pain, the voices, it was all so unbearable. Why won't they just end? Is something happening to me?

_(6 minutes later)_

I quickly rushed into my apartment in so much pain, fear and frustration, but soon managed to calm down after a few moments. But like I said to Dylan earlier, I felt like I needed some rest. I didn't care if it was practically still morning. I just need a nap because maybe it would help rid me of my headaches and hopefully the noises.

It was a good thing that I was finally home too because at that moment, I started feeling a little dizzy again. I unsteadily headed over to my living room and completely plopped onto the couch. And in a matter of seconds, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I started dashing my way through the darkness that was surrounding me, hoping to find a way out. But no matter how far I ran, how fast I ran there was just darkness. I didn't care though.

"There's gotta be a way out. There's just gotta be."

And out of the blue, I finally see something, which made me stop running in the process. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and all I could see was a blur. A pink blur. I couldn't help but slowly walk towards it.

I was soon close enough to get a good look at the blur and my eyes went wide when I finally realized what...or who it was.

"No...it can't be." I gasped. "B-Brittany?" I called, but she didn't answer me, none the less look at me. But what she did do was walk away from me.

I couldn't help but follow her, I don't know why though. I'm trying to forget about her and everything but somehow I felt completely different. Seeing her right in front of me is just making me feel completely different.

"B-Brittany, wait." I shouted but no avail from her. This made me pick up my speed a bit. "Brittany."

I started running after her as fast as I could. I was soon only a few feet away from her but then, everything started to feel slow. But I just kept running as fast as I could. Until I finally reached a close enough distance towards Brittany and I jumped to her with my paws reached out to her.

And with one swift, I swung my arms to grab her. But by the time I touched her, she just...faded away. I gasped when this happened. Now I was stuck with flying in thin air. Until I literally crashed into the darkness in front of me, and it completely broke like glass. And then a very bright light flashed in my eyes.

"AAAAGH!" I screamed as I shot up from the couch in fear. I began panting heavily and noticed some sweat was sliding down my forehead. I slowly wiped it off with my paw and stared at it.

_"I...I was dreaming." _I thought to myself. Worse...I was having a nightmare. I sighed and plopped my head back on the pillow. I started feeling worse than ever. Now I can't even eat _or _sleep. What next, I won't be able to breath?

There was a sudden knock at my door, which practically made me jump a little. I calmed myself down and got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me Dylan." I hear him say from behind the door. I open the door and say:

"Hey."

"Whoa, are you alright? You look like you just woke up from a nightmare." He advises me.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Okay...well...mind if I come in?"

Instead of an answer I stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. He takes a look around as if he's seeing something new. He took a seat on my couch and looks up to me.

"So...how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Huh?" I muttered confused.

"You said you had a headache this morning. How do you feel?"

"Still hurts a little, but I think I'll be fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Just came to check on you, that's all." He said.

"Well...thanks." I thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

I smiled weakly and my eyes went wide when I started having that painful feeling in my head again. I growled and shut my eyes tight while grasping onto it with both my paws.

"Alvin, are you alright?" I hear Dylan ask me. But I continued to groan and then started staggering. And soon enough, the chuckling started occurring again.

"No...s-stop." I moaned.

_"Alvin, what's wrong?" _Brittany's voice asks me. I started breathing heavily and slipped back until my back hit the front door. _  
__"Baby, I love you."_

I soon felt the pain die down but then started feeling a little dizzy.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Dylan asks me. But it didn't sound normal when he spoke. It sounded more like an echo. I didn't even answer him though and I felt my body become a little unsteady. "Alvin? Alvin!"

My eyes felt heavy and everything went from dizzy to blurry. Until everything started flashing and then...my body collided onto the floor and everything blacked out completely. I couldn't tell but I couldn't help but conclude that I...had passed out.

* * *

_**OH NO! ALVIN PASSED OUT. WILL HE BE OKAY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM WHEN...OR IF HE WAKES UP? WELL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

_**ANYWAY, I MEANT TO FINISH THIS YESTERDAY BUT, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND I JUST HAD TOO MUCH FUN SO...I'M SORRY. SO UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE.**_


End file.
